


I See Sparks Fly

by Etoile_Filante



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fair Game's typical amount of flirting, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Shovel Talk, The kids are protective, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_Filante/pseuds/Etoile_Filante
Summary: Tomorrow is February 14th. Clover has a day off and a sort-of boyfriend. What an amazing combination.Chapter 1: The protective kidsChapter 2 : The conversationChapter 3 : The date
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140





	1. Drop Everything Now

**Author's Note:**

> Me on twitter: Coffee-shop AU? :D :D  
> My brain : No ! :D 
> 
> So here's a Valentine's day special because I'm a lonely lesbian and I live vicariously through fictional characters!  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother-tongue. I hope you enjoy!

Valentine’s day was never a big deal in Atlas. Maybe in Mantle, where a few restaurants would decorate, and Clover knew of a few places that organized parties, but he had never really cared. He has had a few boyfriends before, especially during his days in Atlas academy, but somehow, he had never had a proper Valentine’s day. Well…unless you counted last year when Elm crashed into his room at 10pm with several bottles of Atlas’ best alcohol. The meeting from the following afternoon had been cancelled and Clover had thanked his luck a thousand times over as he was everything but ready for a Schnee-style 3-hour-long meeting. 

Today was February 13th and this time, Clover felt like he had to do something. Even if he and Qrow had only been together for…

Well technically, they weren’t together yet. Clover had pretty much confessed liking the other man a few weeks ago and since then, they had kissed, made out and even had sex a few times, but they had never really talked about it. To Clover, it was obvious. When two men like each other and kiss each other on an almost daily basis, surely said men were considered a couple, right?

Regardless of what their situation was, Clover was pretty sure it wouldn’t be inappropriate or too soon to ask his…well…his partner out on a date. He had taken him around the Kingdom a few times, but much like they had never called what they have “a relationship”, they had never called those “dates”.

So this would be it. Their first date. On Valentine’s day. Clover didn’t know Qrow for long, but he had a feeling that he wouldn’t accept it that easily. He didn’t seem like the “wine and dine” type of guy, but Clover thought he deserved nice things. Qrow did so much more than what he acknowledged. He grew up in a tribe, left, became a Huntsman (almost a legend), lost so many people and was now watching over a group of eight kids, while dealing with his own self-esteem issues and recovery as a former alcohol addict. And an uncontrollable bad luck Semblance on top. Clover had seen the dark gloomy package and had accepted it all. Qrow was worth it.

So when Ironwood announced that they would have tomorrow free, Clover was decided to make the most out of it ; he had made a reservation to a small restaurant he knew wouldn’t go overboard with the decoration and had, without a shame, used his title as the Ace-Ops Leader to guarantee they would get a good table. He was on his way to Qrow’s room when his path got blocked by… a scythe? Years of military training were the only thing he had to thank for his calm reaction. He turned around and expected to be faced with Ruby Rose. However, he was unable to mask his surprise when he was faced with the entire group. Ruby, Nora and Yang were facing him while the others were standing behind them, trying to look threatening. Not thinking much about it, he gave the kids a smile and asked,

“Anything I can do to help you?”

“It’s not about what YOU can do for us. It’s about what WE can do to you.” said Ruby narrowing her eyes, Crescent Rose still in her hand.

“If you want to talk, Miss Rose, I have no problem with that. However, I’m going to ask you to put that weapon away. Atlas’ academy has strict rules about the use of weapons inside the building. Even more when said weapon is aimed at _a superior_.” said Clover, making sure to emphasis on the last words.

Ruby blushed, mumbled an apology and retracted Crescent Rose from the wall. She scratched the back of her head, still mumbling as Nora took a step forward.

“Listen. I’ll only ask this once. What is your business with our Teams’ Father Figure huuuuuuh?” she asked, getting closer and closer until the Atlesian’s back was against the wall.

Blinking, he asked,

“I’m sorry?”

“What. Is. Your. Business. With. Qrow?”

“Nora!” whispered Ruby loud enough for everyone to hear. “You said you’d only ask once.”

“Oh! You’re right! Forget that second time!” she said, pointing a finger at Clover’s face.

Clover took a look at the other kids. Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Oscar and Ren were still silently waiting but Blake had trouble hiding her amused smile. 

“Okay.” he said, raising his hands in the air. “Tell me what this is all about.”

Nora backed and whispered something to Ruby who whispered back at her. Clover let out a smile, they clearly hadn’t prepared anything past the intimidation part. He had just started to relax when Yang stepped in and faced him with her arms on her hips.

“Listen, Clover” she started, smiling. “I like you, you’re a skilled fighter and all but I need you to realize that the eight of us are pretty skilled as well.” 

“I know, Miss Xiao-Long. My and my team are the ones who’ve been training you.”

“Exactly! So you know what we can and will do if you hurt my uncle.”

Clover’s eyes softened and his entire body relaxed as his mind finally processed what was happening. He felt a burst of love in his heart, Qrow was a really lucky man. Sighing, he smiled at the kids.

“None of you need to worry. I don’t plan on hurting him.”

“Just because you don’t plan on doing it doesn’t mean it won’t happen!” shouted Yang. “He’s been through so much and things never seem to work out for him, but he deserves _better_.”

Clover thought he had seen her eyes briefly go red but chose not to point it out. He saw Blake taking a step forward and taking Yang’s hand in her own, resulting in the blonde taking a deep breath and calming down. Before Clover could say anything, a soft voice spoke.

“He’s been looking after all of us. It’s only fair we look after him as well.” 

Clover turned his head and looked at Ren. The quiet boy was the last person Clover thought he’d hear and when he felt the Atlesian’s eyes on him, he simply shrugged.

“Listen, I understand that you’re doing this for him and I know you all mean well. But could I talk to Ruby and Yang privately?”

They all looked at each other until Weiss signed for them to follow her and started walking back. They disappeared around the corner, but Clover could still hear their voices shouting.

“WE’RE KEEPING AN EYE ON YOU MISTER ACE OPERATIVE LEADER”. 

Nora.

“YEAH” 

Jaune.

“BE CAREFUL. QROW’S PUNCH IS A POWERFUL ONE.”

Oscar.

Clover blinked; how did Oscar know how Qrow’s punch fel- okay maybe he didn’t want to know. Not right now. Turning to the two girls that remained by his side, he decided the best thing to do was being honest.

“Yang, Ruby, I know you care about your uncle. Just like he cares about you. I know I can’t promise I’ll never hurt him, but I can promise that I won’t ever ever hurt him on purpose.”

“But…you’re dating, right?” timidly asked Ruby, fingers taping the portable form of Crescent Rose, signs of her nervousness.

“Hum, you could say that?”

Yang chuckled and cocked her head to the side.

“How do you _not_ know if you’re dating someone or not?”

“Well.” Answered Clover, his smile widening. “I _was_ on my way to go and properly ask him out, but a bunch of very protective kids got in my way”

Ruby turned as red as her cape while Yang just laughed. 

“I’m serious about him and about my relationship with him. If I ever end up hurting him, I’ll tie myself up with Kingfisher so you can teach me a lesson.”

A silence. So Clover kept going.

“Qrow is a very brave man, he deserves the best and way more than what he’s been getting. I know that, you all know that, but I want to make sure he knows that. That’s all. Also, I’m not blind and your uncle is quite att-“

“AAAH I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT.” yelled Ruby, pressing her hands to her ears.

They all laughed and when the laughter died down, Ruby spoke again.

“Okay.” she said, her child-like smile wide on her face. “We trust you.”

“But we’re never far!” added her sister. “I better not see a single hint of sadness on my uncle face and you better make sure he spends a good Valentine’s day!”

“You have my word.” Promised Clover, jokingly rolling his eyes. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to ask your uncle on a date.”

The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

“Come one, sis. Let’s tell everything to the others.” Said Yang, throwing her (real) arm around her little sister’s shoulders.

And just like that, the girls were gone, and Clover was alone once again. 

Somehow, this little scene made him want to be with Qrow even more. If anyone was worth the trouble the kids might get him into, it was Qrow Branwen.  
Smiling to himself, he headed to Qrow’s room. In front of the man’s door, he took a deep breath, flicked his pin and knocked. 

🍀🍀🍀🍀

On their way back to the dorm, Ruby and Yang were thinking about their uncle’s relationship with Clover. If neither of the men were particularly loud about their….dynamic, they weren’t really hiding either. They were glad their uncle had found someone. He had taken care of them when their father wasn’t able to and even at his worst, he always tried to be there for them. But he desperately needed someone around his age to support him. And now he had Clover.

“Yang, d’you think we should call him Uncle Clover now?”

“Nope. At least not yet. But give it a couple of months and I’m sure we’ll have a lot to tease Qrow with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter! Qrow will appear in the next one, I promise! See you on Wednesday!


	2. Take Away The Pain

Clover had been standing in front of Qrow’s door for almost a minute now and he was still waiting for an answer. He wasn’t too worried about Qrow not wanting to see him as the man always seemed to crave any affection and attention Clover was willing to give him. So he knocked again and called out Qrow’s name. This time, he heard noise coming from inside the room and soon after, the door opened.

“Clover.” said a tired voice coming from the tired man before him.

“Qrow. Is everything okay?” asked Clover.

The man had sweat on his face and the bags under his eyes were probably big enough to fit all his insecurities. Not to mention the shaky hands and completely dark room.

“Yeah…I…huh…I just need to rest. My head is killing me. Don’t worry. It’s just a bad day. I’m back to work tomorrow.”

“We have tomorrow off, remember?”

Qrow blinked and frowned.

“But I thought Friday was our day off?”

“…Qrow, tomorrow is Friday.”

“Oh.”

Clover gave the man a smile and asked if he could come in. Once he was in the room, he turned on the small light on Qrow’s bedside table to be able to see something without upsetting the man’s eyes. He sat on the bed and looked around. It wasn’t messy, at least by Qrow’s standards, but there was a lot of empty glasses everywhere. Qrow, still standing by the door, caught Clover’s gaze.

“Water. I constantly feel like I need to drink and then I forget I already have a glass out and yeah…” He awkwardly explained.

“It’s fine. What do you need right now?”

“I just want to lie down.”

“Then let’s.” said Clover, holding out his hand to him.

Qrow smiled and move to sit on the bed, next to Clover who instantly started running his hand through Qrow’s hair and felt him relaxing under his touch. Then, he took the man by the shoulders and made them both lie down, Qrow’s head on his chest.

“By the way, what are you doing here?” asked Qrow after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Right.” said Clover, just remembering the reason he had come here. “I have something to ask you. What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Hitting every bar in town.”

Clover tensed and his finger briefly stopped stroking the soft black hair. Before he could say anything, Qrow spoke again.

“I’m kidding, Clover. I’m not doing anything. Wanna join me?”

“Well actually I was hoping you would join me. I made a reservation in a small restaurant in Mantle.”

Another silence filled the room and for the first time in a long time, Clover felt uncertainty. Were things moving too fast? Was Valentine’s day too much?

“I’m sorry.” Clover apologized. “I didn’t want to pressure you, I’ll – I’ll cancel it. It’s fine.”

Qrow sighed and sat on the bed to look at Clover.

“I’m not pressured, Cloves. It’s just…I don’t think it’s a good idea. You don’t want a guy with my Semblance in a restaurant. Something will happen. And look at me. I don’t even know if I’ll be well enough to leave the room tomorrow.”

Clover gave him a soft smile and sat down as well. He knew Qrow was still having trouble with his recovery as a former alcohol addict. The stress of his job, his Semblance, looking after the kids and dealing with his own self-esteem and self-hatred issues had resulted in a man with almost no time to rest. His body was demanding a break, but the current situation of the world wasn’t allowing Qrow to get any. Not for the first time, Clover marvelled at the man’s strength. After years of training in the elite Atlas Academy, Clover had seen some of the stronger soldiers Solitas had to offer crumble under pressure and stress. Not that Clover could blame them, all men had their limits.

And then there was Qrow. Beautiful and amazing Qrow Branwen who constantly amazed Clover by his simple existence. There was a lot of things he still didn’t know about the man, but he knew enough to understand how big of a thing sobriety was for him and how badly he wanted to make his nieces and the other kids proud. He had been raised to deal with his problems alone and so, no one knew how bad the withdrawals had been. No one but Clover, now.

“Your Semblance won’t ruin anything for us. I can enhance mine to make sure it’ll balance out yours, if you’re that worried! And if you can’t leave the room tomorrow, then we can do something here! I just want to spend the night with you, Qrow.”

“Do you now?” he smirked

“That’s not what I meant.” laughed Clover, rejoicing in Qrow’s ability to joke still. “Although I won’t complain if that’s where the night takes us. But more than anything I just want to have a nice Valentine’s day with you.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as Clover saw Qrow’s face falling. He internally sighed. Convincing Qrow to a dinner was something. Convincing Qrow to a Valentine’s Day dinner was entirely different. 

“Don’t make that face, it’s just dinner!”

“I’ve travelled enough to know what Valentine’s Day looks like. All the sappy shit, flowers and little hearts everywhere, that’s not me, Lucky Charm. Besides, I’m slowly getting a bit too old for this. We’re not teenagers.” Qrow said, propping his arm on his knee and doing his very best to _not_ look at Clover, who was worrying his lower lip.

“What are we, then?”

From the side, he saw Qrow’s eyes widened and his mouth opening slightly.

“I’m serious, Qrow. What are we? We’ve had this…thing for weeks now. You kiss me in the morning, you spend more nights in my bedroom than in here and at first, I was fine with it. But now I need to know, I need to know what we’re doing. If you don’t want to put a name on it, I’m okay with that. But just _talk to me_.” Clover begged.

“I’m just… I’m…” 

Clover’s face softened upon seeing the man he liked struggling so much with himself. He was rubbing his temples and suddenly Clover was reminded that the Huntsman was already having a bad day. So he moved from his position to sat next to him and took Qrow’s hand in his own.

“It’s just me.” He spoke with a soft voice, trying to catch Qrow’s gaze. After a few seconds of uncertainty, Qrow finally looked at him. Slowly, he cupped Clover’s face and kissed his lips, like he had done so many times before. And Clover wanted nothing more than wrapping his arm around his lover, keeping him close and safe and never letting go. That was a nice thought, he contemplated, smiling into the kiss. He and Qrow safe and together. Clover wasn’t a 12-year-old kid with a crush, and he knew better than to assume he and Qrow would spend the rest of their lives together. There was so much they didn’t know about each other, so much that was yet to be discovered. Clover knew better than to assume Qrow was the love of his life. But right now, kissing him in a dark room with nothing to worry about but each other, Clover couldn’t help but hoping he was. 

Breaking the kiss, Qrow looked down and took Clover’s hand again.

“Listen.” He started. “I’m…bad at this. I’ve always dealt with my problem using alcohol. But now I can’t, and I hate that I still feel the need to run away.”

Clover knew his face did very little to hide the hurt he was feeling after hearing Qrow’s word. He knew because the other man briefly glanced at his face and Clover could see the slightest hint of panic in his eyes.

“No, I… Clover that’s not what I meant. Okay I really like you and I like being with you and I want to keep what we have. There. Said it.” He finished, crossing his arms like a child.

Regaining his confidence, Clover smiled and jumped out of the bed to stand in front of a confused Qrow who, still sitting on the bed, turned to look at him, a million questions written in those beautiful red eyes. But Clover was tired of questions and uncertainty. So he put a hand behind his back and extended the other towards Qrow, bending slightly and asked.

“Qrow Branwen. Who would make me the luckiest already-lucky guy in the world and be my boyfriend?”

The other man just looked at him and laughed, a faint blush spreading on his abnormally pale face. 

“You’re ridiculous, Ebi.” He said without any bite, rolling his eyes.

“That’s not an answer, Branwen.”

Qrow stood up, knocked his toe into the bedside table because of course he did, and took Clover’s extended hand. Smiling, he gave the man a soft kiss and said,

“Alright.”

🍀🍀🍀🍀

A few hours later and Clover was back in the bed, cuddling his boyfriend. He smiled to himself. He’s been referring to Qrow as his boyfriend with every chances he got, basking in the warm feeling that was spreading through his chest every time.

“So,” Qrow said. “Are you really serious about Valentine’s Day?”

“I am. If you’re comfortable with that.”

“I’ll have to dress fancy?”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“There will be flowers and heart decorations everywhere?”

“Not where we are going.”

“And you’ll get me flowers?”

“Not if you don’t want any.”

“Don’t bring flowers.”

Clover laughed and buried his face in Qrow’s hair. An entire day dealing with withdrawals had resulted in Qrow smelling a bit like sweat, but Clover was too happy to care. The sun had set a few minutes ago and Clover could already feel the exhausting man in his arms starting to doze off. Clover was still wearing his uniform and they both needed to brush their teeth, but he couldn’t find the strength to move. He cherished every opportunity he had to see Qrow with his guard down and the man desperately needed to rest. Before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep, Clover sent a prayer to his Semblance for Qrow to be healthy enough to go out tomorrow night. Not only because Clover hated seeing him like this, but also because he couldn’t wait to take his boyfriend on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are BOYFRIENDS!!  
> Also yes, I AM unable to write Qrow without giving him a therapy session and some cuddles, the man needs it.  
> See you on Valentine's Day for the last chapter!


	3. Whenever You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairgame are on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here's the final chapter :)  
> V-Day is almost over here and I truly thought I wouldn't be able to publish today. University has been taking all my time. But still, the Fairgame date!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Qrow woke up the next morning (okay, afternoon) feeling much better. His eyes were still burning, and his hands were still shaking a bit, but he wasn’t sweating, feeling nauseous or particularly disoriented. The next thing he noticed was that he was alone, and the other side of the bed was cold. He didn’t worry too much. Day off or not, Clover was a military man and had obligations. Checking his scroll, he saw he had three unread messages. One from Ruby, one from Yang and one from Clover. His boyfriend. Right. Clover was his boyfriend… The kids were never going to let him live this down. He sat on the bed, prepared himself for the worst and opened the first message.

**“Have a nice Valentine’s day Uncle Qrow!!! <333”**

Typical Ruby, she was such a sweet kid still, despite everything she had been through.

**“I hope you get lucky tonight ;)”**

Typical Yang, a brat. Qrow smiled to himself, she really was Taiyang’s daughter.

He sent a quick thank you to Ruby and a middle finger to Yang before opening Clover’s message.

**“Hi beautiful. Something came up with the Ace Ops and I had to leave. I’m still in the Academy, ready to pick you up at 7pm in front of the outside fountain. Rest well.”**

Qrow felt a blush spreading on his face. Yesterday’s conversation lifted a huge weight off his shoulders, and he meant it when he said neither of them were teenagers. Qrow was pushing 40 and he had always associated dating and sappy stuff to young people. Not that Qrow ever had experience with that anyway. Love wasn’t something that mattered in the tribe and Beacon was way too much work for Qrow to care about sleeping around. Well… except that one time with Tai… He quickly repressed the memory. Point was, Qrow didn’t do “love”. At least that’s what he always thought.

But then, Clover and his advice, Clover and his smile, Clover and his encouragements, Clover and his _amazing biceps_ had come alone and Qrow wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. And if a cliché Valentine’s day date was all it took to make him happy…then so be it. It couldn’t be that bad. He just had to cross his fingers that his Semblance wouldn’t act up too much. He would never forgive himself if he ruined Clover’s plans or gods forbid, Clover got hurt.

Speaking of the date, he should probably start moving. He was to meet Clover at 7pm and it was…5pm. Right. He didn’t realize he had slept that long. Turning on the light, he noticed that the room had been cleaned. Gone were the numerous glasses everywhere and the socks on the floor and even the table had been cleaned. Sitting in the chair, Qrow noticed a bowl of various fruits on the table with a note sticking out from between two apples. Picking up the note, Qrow couldn’t help but smiling. “Please try to eat something. Wouldn’t want our nice dinner to be your hospital food”. He really didn’t feel like eating anything, but he figured an apple – or rather half of it – wouldn’t hurt.

🍀🍀🍀🍀

A quarter to seven and Qrow was an anxious mess. He had cleaned up nice, shaving and pushing his hair back. He had gotten rid of his black vest and had buttoned his collar shirt all the way up. It wasn’t much and it wasn’t fancy. But he just wanted to show Clover he was making an effort.

He had gotten here a bit early but pacing in his room was driving him crazy. Watching the minutes passing by, he had been almost hoping for the whole thing to be cancelled. He really liked Clover, he liked him so much, but this entire process of going on a date was nerve-wracking. He wanted, needed, this date to be perfect, needed to see that smile on Clover’s face and he-

“Wow. You really are beautiful.”

Qrow flinched and dropped his scroll, not expecting someone to address him. Well, not _someone _. Clover. Clover who was now wearing a white t-shirt along with a black vest. He had kept his white pants, but he was wearing his belt correctly and had kept his red ribbon which, as usual, attracted the eye to his arm and wow, Qrow would punch anyone that even tries to put sleeves on those arms. Too busy thinking about his boyfriend’s attractive body, Qrow didn’t notice Clover had picked up his scroll from the ground and was handing it back to him. Blushing, (he seemed to do a lot of that when it came to Clover), he mumbled a “thank you” and a “you look good”. Clover seemed to get it as he stepped forward and gently kissed his cheek.__

__“So we’re going?” asked Qrow._ _

__“Just one minute. I know you said no flowers and-”_ _

__“Cloveeeeer.”_ _

__“Let me finish! I know you said no flowers and I respect that. So you can have this.” He said, taking Qrow’s hand to open it and putting something light in his hand. Looking down, Qrow saw a beautiful four-leaves clover. Qrow chuckled and look at Clover who just shrugged, the smile on his face big enough to light up the entire Atlas garden._ _

__“Do you just grow those in your room or?”_ _

__“Not really” smiled Clover. “But Atlas Academy has an inside garden and well… when you’re me, they aren’t very hard to find. I’ll show you the garden, one day. It’s almost as beautiful as you are.”_ _

__“Stop it.”_ _

__“No.” simply said Clover, taking Qrow’s hand and rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. “Come on, I’m hungry.”_ _

__🍀🍀🍀🍀_ _

__The way to the restaurant had been uneventful. Unless you counted Qrow’s rapidly beating heart. They had caught a glimpse of Robyn and Fiona leaving a building hand in hand but other than that, no one they knew which Qrow was secretly grateful for. He couldn’t help but taking a glance at every restaurant they walked past and did nothing to hide his dislike of the pink and red decorations. After a short walk, Clover informed him that they have arrived as he led Qrow into the small restaurant._ _

__As promised, the place hadn’t been taken over by cupids and flowers. In fact, at first glance, Qrow was convinced nothing had been done for the occasion, not that he was complaining. A waitress with a little heart sticker under her right eye came to them and asked them if they wanted a table._ _

__“We have a reservation actually, for Ebi.” said Clover._ _

__“Let me see… Yes, there you are! Right this way sirs!”_ _

__Still holding hands, they followed the waitress (Cassidy, according to her name-tag) to their table on the first floor. While the ground floor’s tables had all been occupied by couples and families, the first floor was calmer, with just a few tables taken. Sitting down at the table Cassidy showed them, Qrow couldn’t help but notice the view. They were in Mantle, far from Atlas’ cold beauty, but from the window, Qrow could see a small park illuminated by soft lights. He could see different flowers growing and briefly wondered how such a place managed to get flowers blooming in the cold February._ _

__“Someone’s Semblance.” said Clover, handing him his menu. Too lost in his contemplation of the flowers, Qrow barely noticed Clover sitting down or Cassidy leaving. “That’s what you’re wondering about, right? The flowers? There’s an old lady that lives right across the building and from what we know, she’s very attached to that place. Her Semblance allows her to keep the flowers healthy all year.”_ _

__“That’s nice.”_ _

__“A lot of things around here are pretty nice.” winked the Ace Ops Leader._ _

__Qrow scoffed. There really was no stopping this man’s constant flirting._ _

__They went through the menu in silence, just enjoying the warmth of the restaurant. Clover noticed his boyfriend frowning at the sight of the menu’s first page, before seeing a little smile blooming on his face. Clover mentally congratulated himself for asking the alcohol selection to be hidden when he made his reservation. Qrow was doing so good and he trusted him with the world, but he didn’t need his addiction shoved in his face. Clover was a military man but tonight, his only job was making sure Qrow would have a good time._ _

__“Do you know what you want?” asked Clover._ _

__Qrow bit his lips as his eyes scanned over the menu again. “I’m not sure. I huh... I’m not sure I can handle anything heavy on the stomach for now.”_ _

__“Well they have soups here.”_ _

__Qrow looked at Clover in a mix of disbelief and consternation. “Lucky Charm, you don’t order soup with a bad luck Semblance. You just don’t.”_ _

__Clover let out a sigh and took Qrow’s hand, letting their intertwined hands rest on the table._ _

__“I’ve told you, it’s fine. It’s just a dinner, what’s the worst that can happen?”_ _

__“Best case scenario, one of us is covered in soup. Worst case scenario, Cassidy brings the soup, trips, falls down the stairs and dies.” deadpanned Qrow_ _

__“Well if she does, we’ll just run away and live a wonderful and fulfilling life as criminals.”_ _

__“Clover.”_ _

__“Fine, fine” said Clover, raising both hands into the air. “I’m kidding, but please trust me. Order whatever you want, it’ll be fine.”_ _

__“I’m putting the blame on you if anything goes wrong.” Qrow mumbled, picking up his menu again._ _

__“That’s fine by me.”_ _

__🍀🍀🍀🍀_ _

__A few glasses of water for Qrow and an iced tea for Clover later (“Really?” “What? I work out daily. Sugar is important.”), Qrow excused himself and went to the bathroom. Clover watched him go and when the man was finally out of sight, slumped in his chair and took a deep breath. He had been focusing hard to try and create a bubble of his Semblance around them, to show Qrow that he had nothing to feared with him and to give the man a well-deserved rest. It had been a little more than an hour since they had met, and Clover was already feeling drained. But he had to do better, he had to. Qrow had been smiling so softly, Clover felt like he was falling for him all over again. He didn’t want it to end. Fortunately, they had placed their orders a few moments ago so it shouldn’t be long until they could start eating._ _

___“Just a little longer, Clover. Once dinner is on the table, you can relax. But just a little longer. For him.”_ _ _

__He heard footsteps coming his way and did a very poor job at hiding his laugh when he saw Qrow walking towards their table, the front of his shirt clearly wet. Sitting at the table without a word, he raised a finger to Clover’s face._ _

__“Don’t say anything.”_ _

__“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Smiled Clover, wordlessly activating his Semblance again._ _

__Throwing his head back, Qrow sighed. “I knew this way too good to be true. I just didn’t think the bathroom sink would be the first time to come for me.”_ _

__“Life is full of surprises.”_ _

__“Indeed. Although I guess I didn’t really need to worry about that, wrapped in your Semblance ever since we got here.”_ _

__Clover’s eyes widened as he looked at his boyfriend who was smirking, his arms now crossed against his chest._ _

__“You knew.”_ _

__“I didn’t. I only realized when I entered the bathroom and some dude dropped his _very heavy_ scroll on my foot. Call it deduction or simply knowing you a bit too well, Lucky Charm.”_ _

__Clover was about to answer when Cassidy arrived with their orders. A Quiche Lorraine for Clover and a simple tomato soup for Qrow. Thanking her, Clover watched her leave and dropped the focus he was putting on his Semblance, allowing his body to relax once again. Almost instantly, as if it had been waiting for the occasion, Qrow’s spoon completely fell into the bowl, making it impossible for the Huntsman to get it back without putting his hand in some very hot soup. Slowly, the two men stared at the bowl and raised their heads to look at each other. Qrow let out a small laugh and took Clover’s spoon from his set._ _

__“Hey. That’s mine.” chuckled Clover._ _

__“You don’t need it.”_ _

__“What if I want dessert?”_ _

__“You already got your sugar dose.”_ _

__“Yeah maybe. You’re the sweetest thing I could get anyway.”_ _

__Qrow groaned and buried his face into his hands. Oh how he loved this man._ _

__🍀🍀🍀🍀_ _

__A few hours later and the couple was ready to go back home. They had shared a dessert and yes, Qrow did leave a big chocolate stain on the tablecloth. But as far as bad luck was concerned, it had been the worst of it. They had left behind a generous tip for Cassidy who had heard the majority of Clover’s (questionable) puns. Poor girl deserved a rest. On their way to the front door, holding hands, both men were reflecting on how flawless the night had been._ _

__A purse. It was all that it took._ _

__Clover had been looking at his boyfriend’s face and didn’t see the purse on the floor, next to the table by the door. And he tripped._ _

__Fortunately, he had amazing reflexes and was able to stop himself from a very nasty fall, putting his whole weight on one knee and managing to mostly stay up. He gritted his teeth at the sharp pain that went through his leg._ _

__“Well, Lucky Charm. Didn’t think you’d get down on one knee so soon.” grinned Qrow, looking at him and making absolutely no move to help him up._ _

__“You’re an asshole.” He heard a woman (the purse’s owner, probably) gasping. _Serves her right_._ _

__“Yeah yeah. Come on, let’s go back to the Academy. It’s getting late.” said Qrow, finally holding out his hand to help his boyfriend up._ _

__Smiling and feeling the warmth of Qrow’s hand in his, Clover sent a quick thank to the gods for sending Qrow his way. A lot of things in Clover’s life could be attributed to his luck, but none of them felt quite as good as having the man he loved by his side._ _

__

__Later that night, Clover and Qrow could be found cuddling in Clover’s bed. Whispering to one another when they should be sleeping._ _

__“So, how was that for a dreaded first date?” asked Clover._ _

__“Perfect. It was perfect, Lucky Charm.” Softly answered the shapeshifter, his head comfortably nestled in the crook of Clover’s neck._ _

__“I’m glad then.” Kissing his boyfriend’s forehead, Clover let out a small laugh. “You should really push your hair back more often. You look really sexy with your hair pushed back.”_ _

__Clover thought he heard Qrow mumbling something that sounded a bit too much like a “shut up”, but he didn’t push it. Tonight had been a big step for him, and getting him to accept a compliment could wait for now. But not too long. Sleep finally found his way to Clover and as he closed his eyes, he couldn’t help but tightening his hold on Qrow’s body._ _

__Not a single mission, a single win at any game, a single praise from the general or from anyone had ever made him feel like this. Whenever Qrow smiled, Clover smiled as well, and he promised himself he would do everything he could to make him smile every day. And on that, Clover closed his eyes._ _

__Many years later, they came back on Valentine’s day to the same restaurant at the same table. This time again, Clover ended up with one knee on the ground, but a ring box in his hand._ _

__Qrow said yes._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after :)  
> I'm not sure I feel completely satisfied with this chapter, I am afraid I might have been stressed by my own timing and ended up rushing things... Hopefully it's not too bad!  
> Thank you to everyone who's read, left a kudo or a comment, I'm very thankful and I'm glad to see you all seemed to enjoy it!  
> (yup the hair pushed back thing was a mean girl reference, sorry)  
> ("Taiyang slept with his entire team" is a strong headcanon of mine)  
> Thank you for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've done anything multi-chaptered without having everything already written, but I can do it!  
> Also yup, still using Taylor Swift songs as my "fanfic title" generator.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
